


Legends in Letters

by xnightdx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Letters, Post-War, Will there be direct interaction between these two?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnightdx/pseuds/xnightdx
Summary: From: The Head Archivist’s Desk of the Ba Sing Se University Library, Lan YinTo: Patron #5498214Access Restrictions: Inside of Library Only, Access Granted for Creative LicenseWarning: Failure to comply with these restrictions will result in a fine. See the library's handbook for more information.Call Number: HAHYWL - 0950690500Contents: A series of letters dated after the Hundred Year War from two prominent figures until their passing. Enclosed are various items like tea leaves from the Jasmine Dragon, a Fire Nation messenger hawk feather, an empty Southern Water Tribe waterskin, a pressed fire lily candle, a woven string that smells like seal jerky, and a string bound script of Love Amongst the Dragons.Origin: From the Library of the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe with approval from former Fire Lord Zuko and former Southern Water Tribe Ambassador Katara as stated in their will granted to the University of Ba Sing Se Archives.Archivist’s notes for the letter will appear on the top left corner for any marks or attachments.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Legends in Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to write a fic in epistolary format, so I thought why not write a Zutara one? So I sent a post on tumblr for if anyone wanted a letter fic and boom by the next morning I got all the motivation I needed.  
> Thanks to everyone who liked or replied/reblogged!  
> This is the result, so please enjoy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Archivist’s Comments:** This letter appears to be the first of five in the year 99 AG between Fire Lord Zuko and Southern Water Tribe Ambassador Katara before she took on the position which is stated in Letter #11. Enclosed is an empty jasmine tea packet labeled from the Jasmine Dragon. 

**Letter #1: Tea**

_**99 AG** _

_Hello Katara,_

For starters- yes I have been doing those breathing exercises before drinking the tea Uncle prescribed. It tastes like mugwort and ginger. An interesting combination, but not the worst I’ve had. Taking a few thousand volts of lightning won't end me just yet. Not when my nation needs a leader that will lead it down the right path.

In between the repairs and withdrawals of Fire Nation military occupation from the other nations- I won’t bore you with the details, but it has been difficult to say the least. Thankfully Uncle has agreed to assist me until things aren't so overwhelming and he can return to the Jasmine Dragon. I'm hoping to get things settled in two or three months. I know he misses playing pai sho with Master Piandao and asking customers what tea they would like while listening to their worries. To be honest, I do miss those days in Ba Sing Se on occasion. It was humbling to just be a tea server at his shop. Even if I had to deal with the lady that demands to see the manager because her cup of tea was lukewarm. It helped build up the patience I needed for these nobles. You know, sometimes I wish I could just challenge them to an Agni Kai to shut them up, but I would rather not have the situation come to that. 

Admittedly I've taken up taking a stroll through the city at night to curb the stir craziness of being tied to my desk all day long. Mainly alone though. I can’t exactly stroll around the city in its natural state with an entire royal entourage with me now, can I? 

The servants are still trying to get used to the idea that I'm not like my father, who would punish them at the slightest mistake. It doesn’t help that most of the nobles and ministers are still underestimating me, and I have to put on the tough act with them. However there was this one incident where a servant, Yan spilled tea over the head of the Shen family who was ready to have her whipped until I intervened. I was a little sharp with my words to get her out of the boiled egghead's sight, but hopefully my intentions weren't misunderstood by her. 

Before I forgot, Uncle asked me if I could pass on some of his jasmine tea to you. Hopefully it still retains its freshness on the journey over. I've taken the habit of having it after going through a large stack of scrolls for the night. 

Also the head maid, Jin requested to let you know that her son is doing well after you treated him for that nasty cold and that if you ever need anything just send a letter to me. When did you have the time to do that? Was it during the day you stayed after the coronation? 

Enough about me, how have you been with Aang and Toph at the Western Air Temple? I heard from Aang that you three were going to help rebuild the air temples. Truth be told, I was surprised that you didn’t return to the South Pole with Sokka and your dad. 

_Till next time,_

_Zuko_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Letter #2: Doubts**

_**99 AG** _

_Hello Zuko,_

I’m glad you’re doing your breathing exercises. Let me know if the pain strikes again, and I’ll ask Aang for Appa. The Fire Nation will be alright with you leading them to a path of peace. 

I was going to head back, but Aang wanted me to go with him on one last trip before heading home. To be honest, I probably won't leave the Southern Water Tribe for a while once I get there. There's a lot I want to do like help Paaku train more waterbenders. I heard there were a few from the Northern Water Tribe to start training in the most advanced sets. 

While there aren't many waterbending scrolls from the North that could be passed onto the South, I figured I could start documenting my own moves for others to learn from. I don't want to make it seem like I'm bragging over my techniques, but I do take pride in the octopus form. There's one more advanced technique, but I don't think I should record it- It's too twisted from the origins of waterbending.

Anyways, thanks for the tea. Please tell your Uncle that his blends get better with time. What's the worst combination you've had? You can't leave me hanging like that! Actually, it can't have been that bad. I once drank boiled swamp leaf with a cluster of purple berries. It tasted like mud with drops of sourness bursting into my mouth.

I can't imagine you out on a stroll, to be honest. It feels like you walk with a purpose now. Especially with those heavy spiky shoulder guards. Do you wear a mask or something when you go out? 

Honestly if you need to vent about idiot nobles, Zuko. I'll always lend an ear to listen. Also I would rather hear about the intricacies of country relations and improvements being made to citizens than another air acolyte giggling at Aang. I cringe at the high pitched ones, but Toph's snarky comments were worth it. 

Aang and Toph have been rebuilding the air temples with their earthbending. We met some air acolytes on the way here and Aang was more than happy to teach them his culture. I am happy for him, but I feel like there’s nothing useful I can do here despite what Aang says. I’ve already healed another air acolyte from a cold, but I’m itching for a good spar. Maybe I’ll ask Toph when she’s done with that main pillar later. Do you ever get to spar with anyone nowadays? Like Mai, I know she's good with her daggers. 

Suki and I talk through letters. She’s been telling me about the festival that the Fire Nation has yearly. We have a similar one coming up in a month, but it’s called the Tui and La Festival in honor of the spirits during the full moon of the month. 

I really hope the repairs will be done in time for the festival. I’m looking forward to seeing Gran-Gran and the other villagers. It’s been so long since I’ve seen them. It feels like it's been a lifetime, really. But seriously let me know. 

_Sincerely,_

Katara

 **P.S.:** You have to tell more about your tea serving days!

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't upload a pic I did of what I assume Zuko's Fire Lord Seal would look like what Ozai's looked like on the wiki. I was hoping to also do one for Katara too. Also I wanna gradually add in the items I mentioned into the letters too.  
> I really hope their voices are distinct in the letters to everyone.  
> Edited on 6-10-20: Addition of the P.S  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
